Muzzle loaded and black powder firearms have long been used by hunters and by numerous hobbyists. The popularity and use of these firearms has increased dramatically over the past several years. Typically such firearms are charged with black powder, a patch and a projectile, all of which are loaded through the muzzle, such that the projectile rests upon the charge. The black powder is then ignited by transferring a spark through a small hole or "nipple" located in the base of the barrel. The expanding gases generated from the combustion of the powder create enormous pressures upon the projectile, typically a ball, which act to fire the projectile down range.
However, the design and function of black powder rifles create numerous problems. Due to the pressures and temperatures involved and the size of the ball relative to the barrel, small pieces of lead may be sheared off when firing the rifle. This lead may accumulate upon the bore thereby reducing the bore diameter. Accumulation of materials, such as lead, upon the bore wall increases the danger of having the barrel explode upon igniting the charge. Lead build-up is further undesirable since it decreases the accuracy of the firearm as well as the life expectancy of the weapon.
In addition to lead build-up, combustion of the black powder within the firearm also causes significant unwanted "fouling" or residue build-up. Black powder generally contains a mixture of potassium nitrate, charcoal and sulfur. When ignited, the nearly instantaneous reaction causes much of the unreacted materials and the resulting by-products to exit the bore. However, a significant amount of the residue becomes deposited upon the bore wall. This residue often includes potassium carbonate, potassium sulfate, potassium sulfide, sulfur, potassium nitrate, potassium thiocyanate, ammonium carbonate and carbon. Furthermore, in the presence of ambient air, which includes oxygen and water, these residues may react with the metal barrel to form iron sulfide and iron oxide. The formation of which rusts and pits the bore. Irregularities within the bore, such as those caused by pitting or residue build-up, decrease both the accuracy and life expectancy of the firearm.
As is known in the art, the black powder is initially loaded within the barrel of the firearm. Thereafter, a ball and patch are then loaded into the barrel of the rifle such that the patch is positioned between the black powder and ball. The patch typically wraps around the ball in the barrel acting as a barrier between the charge as well as the bore wall; the resulting lead build-up is therefore significantly reduced. In addition, the firing patch can also increase the accuracy of the rifle since the patch effectively transfers the spin of the rifling of the bore to the ball. In order to increase the ease with which the ball and firing patch are loaded into the bore it is known in the art to use vegetable oil, tallow or waxes to lubricate the patch prior to loading the firearm.
Despite the use of a patch, residue build up remains a significant problem which is addressed by manually cleaning the bore after each shot. However, to date, problems with lead and residue build-up have been largely dealt with by manually cleaning the rifle bore after each shot. Manual cleaning is preferably performed after each shot since the longer the residue remains upon the barrel wall, the greater the corrosion caused by the formation of the iron oxides and iron sulfides. Failure to adequately clean the bore of residue deposits seriously detracts from the accuracy of the firearm and will eventually prevent seating of the ball adjacent the charge. Often individuals use water or other solvents in conjunction with cleaning pads and a steel bore brush after each shot in order to remove residue. However, water often contaminates the nipple hole which prevents the primary charge from transferring a spark to the black powder, thereby causing a misfire or a seriously delayed ignition after referred to as a "hang fire". In addition, the fouling problems are experienced even when a firearm uses minimum powder charges, has shallow rifling in the barrel or is used under ideal environmental conditions.
Therefore, there exists a need for a composition and method for removing and preventing build-up of residue upon the bore of a firearm which allows the shooter to repeatedly load and fire the weapon without the need to clean the firearm after each shot. In addition, there exists a need for such a composition and method compatible with black powder charges and which does not itself cause corrosive gases or residues. Further, there exists a need for such a composition and method using materials which are environmentally friendly and which do not pose health risks since the rifles are often loaded and cleaned by hand. Further, there exists a need for a composition and method that does not cause misfires, hangfires, or lower the accuracy of the firearm. In addition, there exists a need for a composition and method of cleaning the black powder rifle compatible in a wide variety of environmental conditions since the rifles are used in varied weather conditions.